


Club Love

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Club Love, College AU, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drags Lydia to a club as his wing woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Love

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this Au on tumblr and I decided to write it. I hope everyone enjoys it. I would have made this smut, but I can't write it, so there will just be a lot of flirting.

Lydia was just finishing some light reading (not that “The Poetics of Space", was anywhere near light.) When, her phone starts ringing. Getting up from her place on her couch, she blindly finds the offending noisy communication device and answers it impatiently.

“What!?”

“Whoa-okay. Maybe this was a bad time.” Stiles says from the other end of the line.

Sighing, Lydia didn’t mean to answer the phone in such a rude fashion. She just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet in her loft with a nice book.

“Sorry Stiles. What’s up?” She asks her tone more calm than what it was a second ago.

“I need a favor, but before you say no; I promise that the favor will be chock full of fun!” He replies excitedly and Lydia can already picture him beaming on the other end of the phone.

“Alright, you have my interest. What’s the favor?” She asks trying to figure out what the favor could be. It was a Friday night, so probably something to do with going out. Now that she was thinking about it she really didn’t want to go out. The clubs and bars around Beacon Hills were so boring. The flashing lights did come off very seductive to her, but when she actually went to one of the clubs; she only found herself pushing groping hands away when she was trying to dance and not to mention the horrible stench of sweat mixed with alcohol.

“Okay, well Scott can’t come with me because he has homework or something. I thought about asking Erica, but the last time I went out with her we ended up in a holding cell next to a big guy named Miguel that wanted to butter my muffin.” He starts to ramble.

“Just ask the damn favor Stiles!” Lydia demands not wanting to hear the end of the impromptu story. Erica was fun to go out with, but she always got into trouble in one way or another.

“There’s this new bar downtown called the “An-Da-Shealladh”. It’s supposed to be really fun and I needed someone to come with me as a wingman or in your case a wing woman.” He finishes.

Lydia thinks it over. Considering that it was new it would be packed, but that also means that attractive young men and women would be flocking to the establishment to get laid. Now that she thinks about it, that sounds like a great idea. She can help Stiles find someone and she can also scope out a distraction for the night. “I’m in. Pick me up at 10:30.” She replies.

-

“Really?! Oh, thanks! You won’t regret it, I promise!” Stiles says joyfully.

She bids Stiles a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone and trudging upstairs to get ready for the evening.

An-Da-Shealladh, appeared to be more of club than a bar, but Lydia was already here and she didn’t want to ditch Stiles. They went straight to the bar to get some drinks. (A jack and a coke for Stiles and a screwdriver for Lydia.)

“Well, hello.” Stiles mutters. Looking in the direction of an attractive guy that appeared to be built, but not gross looking with a model type face and piercing blue eyes and raven colored hair.

“He’s cute. You should ask him for a dance.” Lydia says from her place on the bar stool. “Or you don’t have to do anything because he is coming right this way.” She says spinning around to face the bar.

“Hey. I saw you come in earlier. Did you want to dance?” Mr. Tall dark and mysterious asks a very shocked Stiles.

“Um-a-um. I mean yes! I mean yeah, sure.” His voice changing from excited to cool. “Are you gonna be fine over here?” He asks Lydia before getting up from the bar stool.

“Yeah, sure. Go have fun.” She offers him a smile before he walks to the dance floor with the attractive stranger.

“Did your friend abandon you?” A new voice asks.

Looking up, Lydia is glancing up to what appears to be a Disney Princess behind the bar. The young woman has raven hair and sparkling brown eyes.

“Not really. My role for the night was to be his wing woman, but it turns out that he didn’t really need my help.” She says turning to look at Stiles and his companion dancing.

“Ah, Derek. He’s a nice guy. He actually owns this place.” The woman smiles and Lydia thinks she has just fallen in love.

“Then he must be in good hands, so to speak.” Lydia jokes lamely, but she sees an amused smirk on the other girls fair features. “I’m sorry. I didn’t get your name.” She flirts.

“And why would a beautiful lady like you want a lowly bartender’s name?” She jokes.

“Because I get what I want and right now I am very interested in your name.” She says huskily leaning over the bar to display her cleavage from her dress.

“I’ll bite. My name is Allison and you are?” She asks cleaning the bar with a towel.

“Lydia. Remember it because you’ll be screaming it later.” She replies her eyes darkening.

“Lydia. I’ll try to remember, but I think you should remember mine because no one tops me.” She husks back with a smile before getting a customer his drink.

She watches Allison for the rest of the night and even learned some fun facts about her. She goes to BHU just like Stiles and Lydia. She knows French and she was an all-star martial arts and weaponry champion before attending BHU. Lydia wants to learn more about the other woman, because she comes off as smart and that is one quality that turns her on. It’s one thing to be gorgeous, but it’s another to have a gorgeous mind and Allison has both. Allison was just done helping a customer when she moves to where Lydia was sitting.

“So, did you want my number now or later?” She asks cheekily.

“I was gonna wait until later, but now works just fine.” She states smiling.

The taller girl finds a napkin and writes her number on the corner with a ball point pen. She hands it over for Lydia to take.

“Now, that you have my number; you can call me whenever one of your friends ditches you.”

“How about I skip the phone call and take you home with me instead.” She says hotly.

Allison fixes her a smirk before saying, “I get off in five minutes.”

-

The two women fall back into the mattress as their orgasms subside.

Breathing heavily Allison turns on her side with one hand holding up her head and the other drawing patterns on Lydia’s skin. “I’d say that’s a tie.” She smiles looking into the other woman’s emerald eyes.

“I would fight you on that statement, but that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Lydia laughs before moving to give Allison a kiss on the lips. She doesn’t think this will be a one nightstand considering the taller girl keeps giving her moon eyes and she doesn’t want her to leave her bed.

Allison gathers Lydia into her arms so her head is on her chest and says,” How about we try again in the morning and the loser has to make pancakes?”

Lydia looks up at her. “I don’t mind that idea. I like my pancakes made with whip cream.” She says before laughing.

“Oh we’ll see.” Allison says softly while combing her fingers through Lydia’s strawberry blonde locks.

Lydia never thought that her night would end like this, but she’s glad that it did. Now all she has to do is win Allison’s heart and she’ll be set. Oh and she might want to send Stiles a fruit basket for making her go to that bar.


End file.
